Interrupted
by TARDIS-Trailer
Summary: Hermione and Severus are married and having an innocent discussion on the couch when the conversation turns to more adult themes...


**Interrupted**

'I feel like singing,' said Severus, standing in front of his wife.

Hermione continued to read the_ Daily Prophet_, 'that's nice, dear.'

Severus waited.

Hermione paused, the words finally sinking in. She looked up from her newspaper with a sceptical expression on her face. 'And you felt the need to tell me this why?'

'I don't know,' said Severus, sitting next to Hermione on the couch.

Hermione felt his forehead with the back of her hand. 'Are you feeling okay?'

' I feel like singing, does that automatically constitute a fever?'

Hermione frowned. 'Well this is very out of character for you.'

'Maybe I'm just happy?' Severus suggested. He looked at Hermione. 'Do people sing when they're happy?' he said in a low voice.

'It has been known to happen,' said Hermione, folding the newspaper and putting it on her lap.

'You're getting cynical in your old age.'

'My old age? You're one to talk.'

Severus rubbed his stubble-ridden chin, flecked with grey. 'You're right. But you are. Getting cynical I mean.'

Hermione scoffed. 'Maybe we've inherited each other's personality traits. I've got your cynicism and you've got my muggle... ness.'

Severus frowned, 'what's that meant to mean? 'Muggle-ness'.'

'Well, you know, my normalcy. You're not as... dungeon batt-y as you used to be.'

Severus reached towards Hermione's face to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 'That's because I fell in love with you.'

Hermione took Severus' hand and put it to her cheek, she twined her fingers in with his and looked at him. 'Still feel like singing?'

'I think it was a fleeting feeling. Now I feel like doing something entirely different.' Severus cupped Hermione's face in his free hand and kissed her.

'Mmmm, Sev,' said Hermione. 'I really hate to stop you but... Louis.'

Severus chose to ignore this and positioned Hermione so her head was laying on the arm rest of the couch so he could lie on top of her. He continued kissing her, running a hand beneath her shirt.

Hermione smiled through the kiss. 'Sev, come on. Remember last time?'

Severus broke the kiss but stayed close to Hermione's face, hand still underneath her shirt. 'That boy has the hearing of an elephant.' He kissed her neck, really not wanting to stop.

An involuntary moan escaped Hermione's lips. 'Pining for the old days are we?'

'You have no idea.'

The very memory of those steamy kisses in abandoned classrooms, stolen glances during classes and subtle touches was enough to drive a man crazy - as it was doing to Severus.

Hermione was obviously thinking the same. She pulled Severus' face to hers and kissed him with passion.

'I'm willing to ignore the rule if you are,' said Severus, already reaching for his wand.

'It is for his own good,' replied Hermione looking in the direction of her son's bedroom. 'Oh. Louis,' she said, 'um.' She motioned for Severus to get off her. He obliged.

Severus looked up to see his six-year old son standing in the door way to the sitting room. He stood and brushed down his clothes. 'Hey. What are you doing up?' he said, walking towards him.

'I couldn't sleep,' said Louis, blinking up at his father.

Severus picked him up and carried him to the couch. He set him down on his mother's lap then went to the kitchen.

Hermione held her son, 'did you have another bad dream?' she asked.

Louis clung to his mother and nodded into her shoulder.

'Oh it's okay, Louie.' Hermione patted her son on the back. 'It's all right, shh.'

Severus returned from the kitchen with a cup of milk. He knelt next to the couch. 'Dreams?' he asked.

'The effect of Ron's war stories.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

Severus scowled and put the cup on the table next to the couch. 'Is he asleep?' he mouthed, gesturing towards Louis.

Hermione nodded standing up, cradling the boy in her arms.

'Here, I'll do that,' whispered Severus holding his arms out.

Hermione passed Louis over to Severus.

Severus carried his son up to his room and lay him in his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his sleeping son's head.

Louis curled up, sleeping soundly.

'Weasley's been telling you stories again,' Severus whispered. 'I wish he'd stop. It's because of him giving you these nightmares that I haven't been able to have sex with my lovely wife.' He stood up, 'you'll understand when you're older, son.' He went to leave when he found the doorway blocked by Hermione.

She pulled him out of their son's room and down stairs to the master bedroom. 'I'd be angry with you for talking about sex in front of my six-year old son,' she said. 'But right now,' she pushed him onto the bed. 'I just don't care.'


End file.
